


Don't Look in the TV Guide

by upsetslingshot



Category: Ghosts (TV 2019)
Genre: Comedy, Comedy I hope, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 12:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18965470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsetslingshot/pseuds/upsetslingshot
Summary: ““Oh for crying out loud.” Alison said suddenly. She opened the TV guide and shoved it in front of Thomas’ face. “Here.”Thomas scanned the pages before his face dropped. “Yeah, okay, it really isn’t anything, Kitty.””Alison makes the worst discovery possible in the TV guide.





	Don't Look in the TV Guide

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like a day lmao  
> Anyway, like always, enjoy!!

“Oh no.” Alison said loudly. Her head shot up as she realised she had said that outloud.

 

“Oh no, what is it?” Kitty asked vibrating on the edge of her seat.

 

Alison dropped her eyes back onto the TV guide before back onto Kitty. “Oh…” She said slowly. “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about anything.”

 

There was suddenly someone behind her. Alison jumped and tried to hide the TV guide but judging by Fanny’s expression she’s already read what Alison saw.

 

“Aw, what is it, I want to know.” Kitty said, trying to crane herself to look at the guide.

 

“It’s nothing to concern yourself with Kitty.” Fanny said.

 

Kitty frowned and slumped back into her seat. “Aww, why can’t I see?”

 

“See what?” Thomas asked, coming into the living room.

 

“It’s nothing of importance for you to see either.” Fanny snapped.

 

“Why must I be kept out?” Thomas said. “Is it not enough that I must be kept out of the parts of existence which are my only job? Must you make it so I am kept out of the information within my own house, that I-”

 

“Oh for crying out loud.” Alison said suddenly. She opened the TV guide and shoved it in front of Thomas’ face. “Here.”

 

Thomas scanned the pages before his face dropped. “Yeah, okay, it really isn’t anything Kitty.”

 

“Oh what is it?” Kitty cried. “Please tell me.”

 

“It’s really nothing, Kitty.” Alison tried to assure her.

 

“Yes, it is nothing.” Came Julian’s voice at Alison’s shoulder. She jumped in fright as he appeared standing by her shoulder.

 

“Can you all please stop doing that.” Alison cried.

 

“We try not to.” Pat said, suddenly by her other side. He glanced at the TV guide, nodded once and proceeded to drift away.

 

“Right, you know what.” Alison said loudly. “I’m just not going to read the TV guide.”

 

“Now hang about.” Came the Captain’s voice suddenly. Alison turned to see him coming through the wall. “I don’t know what all this shouting is about but I insist that you allow us the access to-”

 

Alison held the guide out for him.

 

“Close the guide, Alison.” The Captain said eventually.

 

Alison closed the magazine and threw it on the desk. “There.” She said. “Now we can all forget any of this happened.”

 

“Oh, but I want to know.” Kitty cried.

 

“You really don’t, Kitty.” Pat said.

 

“Oh, but I do.”

 

“Now we’ve said no, let that be the end of it.” The Captain said firmly.

 

“And crying won’t get you anywhere, Kitty.” Fanny added.

 

“Did for Thomas.” Kitty muttered.

 

“I did not cry!” Thomas cried. “I merely stated the fact that I shan’t be kept out of any information that passes this house. And I-”

 

“What be happenings?” Mary asked as she came through the door, cutting Thomas off.

 

“Well Mary-” Pat said before stopping and whispering in her ear.

 

“Oh.” Mary said. “Can we not be rid of the whole set?”

 

“No, Mary, I’m not getting rid of the entire TV.” Alison said.

 

“This is really unfair.” Kitty sighed.

 

“Look I’ll let you know later, Kitty.” Alison said. “How about that?”

 

That made Kitty perk up. “Oh, yes, that would be fantastic!”

 

“Good,” Alison said. “Now let’s all just relax and watch whatever’s on ITV.”

 

Mike came in half-way through The Chase, Robin trundling after him.

 

“Is anyone sat here?” Mike asked, pointing at the space where Thomas was sat.

 

“Yeah.” Alison said.

 

“And what about here?” He asked, pointing now at where Fanny was sat.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“And over there?”

 

“Yeah.” Alison said, as Pat grinned apologetically.

 

“Right, is there anywhere I can sit?” Mike asked.

 

The Captain coughed and stood up.

 

“Armchair.” Alison said. “The Captain just got up for you.

 

“Right.” Mike muttered. He sat in the armchair, picking up the TV guide as he did so.

 

Before anyone could even shout ‘no’ Kitty had got up and ran around the back of Mike to read the guide.

 

“Oh!” Kitty all but shouted. “Robin, look! There’s a chess programme on tonight!”

 

Everyone groaned as Robin practically came running over.

 

“What?” Mike asked.

 

Alison shook her head as Robin started to bounce around excitedly.

 

“Can we watch? Can we watch? Can we watch?” Robin asked as the light started to flicker.

 

“Nobody wants to watch chess, Robin, especially not for four hours.” Fanny said.

 

“We gets enough watching you play chess.” Thomas said.

 

“And I don’t think anyone really like chess, mate.” Pat added.

 

“Julian likes chess.” Robin huffed, pointing at Julian.

 

“I like playing chess with you, I’m not really keen to watch a four hour long programme about it though.” Julian said.

 

Robin practically all but skidded onto his knees in front of Julian. “Please.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please.”

 

“No.”

 

“Please.”

 

“... Okay, FINE!”

 

“Hah,” Robin beamed. “Julian wants to watch too.”

 

“What are they saying?” Mike asked, closing the TV guide. Like he could undo the damage.

 

“Robin wants to watch the four hour long chess programme tonight.” Alison sighed.

 

“Well I’m not going to watch it.” Fanny said, standing up. “I’ve already had enough of watching those two attempt to play.” She waves her hand at Robin and Julian.

 

“Yes, there are far more important things to do with our time.” The Captain agreed.

 

“Like what?” Robin grunted.

 

“Anything, literally anything else!” Thomas yelled.

 

“Fine, you lot go, we’ll watch,” Robin said “Alison will take notes, right?”

 

“Take notes…? What do you want me to take notes for?” Alison cried.

 

“So I can go over good moves.” Robin said.

 

“You play against Julian, he can’t be that hard to beat. No offence Julian.”

 

“Play against Pat too.” Robin said before Julian could speak, before adding. “Pat hard.”

 

“I was in the chess club at school.” Pat explained. “I managed to pick up a bit there.”

 

“So Alison take notes?” Robin asked again.

 

Alison sighed and hung her head. “Mike, Robin wants me to watch chess and take notes for him.”

 

“So…” Mike said slowly. “Does that mean you’ll be watching chess tonight?”

 

“‘We’ll’ be watching chess.” Alison said firmly.

 

“Why do I have to watch as well?” Mike groaned.

 

Robin stomped over to Mike. “Why don’t you like chess?”

 

“He’s never liked chess.” Alison said.

 

“No, I don’t.” Mike said, though he never managed to look at Robin as he scanned the room.

 

Robin gasped.

 

“Well, if everything’s sorted,” the Captain said. “I’ll take my leave.”

 

“Yes,” Fanny said, standing up. “As will I.”

 

“And I!” Thomas declared.

 

Both Pat and Mary nodded and stood up to follow.

 

“Oh no, come on, don’t leave me here.” Julian shouted, though none of them listened to him as they walked out the living room.

 

“So… Do I have to watch chess too?” Mike asked, half out of his chair already.

 

“You know what,” Alison said. “If you can find something which needs fixing, no you don’t.”

 

“Right.” Mike shot up. “I’ll go have a look.” And he practically ran out of the room.

 

“Alison, Alison.” Robin buzzed. “Paper and pen!”

 

Alison sighed again went to rake through the cupboards for paper and a pen.

 

When she found on she returned to the sofa.

 

“Well, I guess I’ll just be off then.” Kitty chirped, only to be stopped by both Alison and Julian yelling “no!”

 

“You have to stay and watch it too.” Alison said.

 

“Oh, but I’m not really interested in watching chess-”

 

“We know.” Alison and Julian said in unison.

 

Kitty pouted but sat back down.

 

Robin jumped back into his seat and grabbed hold of Julian’s arm excitedly as Alison switched the channel.

 

Alison sat back into her chair and sighed. This was going to be a long evening.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk where this bursts of productivity is coming from for Ghosts but I hope it stay


End file.
